


heat

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cat Ears, F/F, Kitty!Blake, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au/headcanon/prediction where blake is a kitty fauna</p>
<p>the entirety of the rwby fandom asked me to write kitty blake going into heat and so</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat

I wasn't wholly sure what was up with Blake for the past few days.

Her usual aloof personality had slowly degenerated into downright antisocial behavior. She'd been silent for the most part, nearly refusing to talk—and when she did, her words were sharp and essentially commanded that no one speak to her again. I wasn't sure I'd seen her smile even once.

Three days was a _long_ time to live with someone behaving like that twenty-four hours a day. Especially for me.

"Heya," I greeted cheerfully as I entered our shared dorm room.

Blake glared at me over the top of her book. " _Yes?_ " It wasn't an offer to continue the conversation—it was a dare to try to do so.

Yang Xiao Long didn't back down from dares.

"Wow, so it is possible for a _mood_ to last four damn days," I snorted. Blake bristled, her ears flattening in anger. "Calm it down, I'm just making conversation."

"I'm reading," she growled, tapping her book with her index fingers.

"I can see that." I ignored the outraged look on her face when I flopped down on her bed in front of her. "Come on, Blake, talk to me. You've been getting steadily more prickly for like a week and now you're just this complete _angst monster_ wasting away in your dorm room." Bright yellow eyes narrowed at me. I tapped her in the forehead, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm not saying you can't sit around and mope, but c'mon, doesn't that get boring after a few days?"

She was silent, still looking generally irate, but her flattened ears slowly straightened back up.

"That's the spirit! Now come on, lemme know if I can do something to cheer you up."

"Hm."

I lightly knuckled her shoulder. "Don't be like that!" I laughed. "Come on, surely I can do something. D'you wanna see me do a front tuck? I've been working on my gymnastics, my front tuck is like _crazy good_ now."

Blake snorted softly, a wry smile touching her lips. That had to be a good sign; even a sarcastic smile was still a smile. "I'm not so sure you can help," she snorted, eyes slowly drifting back to her book. I tapped at her knee to get her attention again. "Seriously, I'm really not."

"There's gotta be _something_." I refused to believe that bad moods lasted _that_ long—

Oh. Wait.

"Wait, are you _on_ , is that the problem?" Blake fixed me with a blank look. "Crimson tide? Shark week? Aunt Flo?" Her brow swung up. I snorted. "Your _period_ , Blake." She gave a soundless ahh. "Is that what's up? Because that's so not even a problem. I can totally take us out on a chocolate run or something." I paused. "Can fauna eat chocolate? Is that a thing?"

Blake snorted softly, finally putting her book away on her desk. "Yes, we can, and no, it's not my period. Fauna don't even get periods half the time." That gave me pause.

"...Unfairness of that aside, come on! Throw me a bone here. What am I gonna have to do to get you back to your normal aloof kitty-cat self?"

She tugged awkwardly at her collar, giving me an uncertain smile. "Yeah, uh..." She cleared her throat. "Unless you're up for fucking me into a coma, there's _not_ much you're gonna be able to do for me."

There were a lot of things that I expected her to ask of me. I had to admit, that hadn't been one of them.

"Oh. Um." I laughed for lack of anything else to do. " _That's_ why you've been so... prickly lately?"

"Unfortunately," she affirmed, irritation threading into her voice.

"Seriously?"

Blake regarded me for a moment, an odd expression on her face. She finally sighed and glanced away, her "human" ears going pink. "...I take it you're unaware that fauna go into heat."

"...Oh. _Oh_. Okay. I got it." I crossed my legs under me. Then I grinned. "So wait, the only reason you've been all snappy with everyone for days is because you're _hard up?_ "

Her blush spread over her cheeks. "That is a _gross_ oversimplification—" she began to protest.

I could only laugh. She looked unamused as I leaned over to wrap my arms around her waist, tugging her unceremoniously into my lap. "Calm it down, kitten, it was a joke."

"Stop calling me kitten," Blake muttered, half-pouting as I began trailing slow kisses along her jawline.

"Make me." I threaded a hand into her hair, holding her in place as I kissed her soundly. She resisted for a moment before giving in with a low growl, hooking her arms around my neck and pulling herself flush against me.

"I might," she promised, nipping carefully at my lower lip.

"I'd like to see you try, _kitten_." I kissed her again, deeper, letting my free hand slip up to scratch at her ears. Blake began purring almost instantly.

She broke away for a second. I began trailing kisses along her jaw. "So, you'll, um..." Blake twitched at the feeling of me kissing her ear. "' _Help,_ ' then?"

I scoffed immediately and began working at getting her uniform's jacket and vest off of her. "Like I'd give up the opportunity." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from swearing aloud. Between the two top layers, there were too many damn buttons.

Blake laughed breathlessly, resting her forehead against mine. "You're my favorite," she informed me.

"Damn right I am." I stole a quick kiss before turning her around, pulling her back against me.

She half-squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement. "Uh—Yang?"

I nuzzled into her neck, smirking. "Just to make it a little easier on my end," I assured her, sucking soft at her skin. My hands began exploring, then, sliding from her waist down to her thighs, pushing her skirt up just a hair to caress her. The slender fauna began purring softly, sinking into me and letting me work. "There's a good girl." I didn't move my lips till I was fairly certain I'd left a mark.

Blake arched against my front as I bit at her neck, her nails scratching helplessly against my forearms. " _Yang_ ," she managed breathlessly. I nearly moaned against her pale skin. Jesus, the way she said that.

"You should say my name more often," I mumbled into the curve of her shoulder. She gave a noncommittal little noise as my fingers slid up her thigh, pushing the hem of her skirt up just enough so my fingers could brush against the soft black lace between her thighs. The fabric was damp already. I grinned, slowly dragging my fingers over the slick spot, making her growl as she tried to buck against my hand. "My _my_. Have you been like this all week?" I teased, leisurely stroking her through her panties.

" _Yang_." A thread of genuine ire worked into her voice. "Do _not_ tease me right now, I _swear_ —"

I lifted my head to bite soft at her twitching ear. She practically melted back against me. Blake linked her hands back behind my neck, grinding her hips into my hand with a whine. "Calm it _down_ , kitten," I promised lowly. "I'm gonna take _really_ good care of you."

She purred in absolute pleasure when I relented finally, sliding my hand into her panties and grinning at how wet she was. My free hand wandered up her torso, fumbling at the buttons of her shirt as I went. It took way too much effort to get her shirt open, but I managed it. I gave a short, breathy laugh at the realization that her undergarments matched. Blake did have the affinity for blake lace.

"There's a good girl," I mumbled absently, sinking my fingers into her and drawing a sharp groan from her lips. I began kneading at her through her bra, marveling at her softness against the hard calluses of my hand. "You weren't kidding about really needing it, huh?"

Blake merely grunted. "Hothead," I thought I heard her mutter, but then I was grinding the heel of my hand down against her and she cried out sharply.

"Babe, someone's gonna hear," I teased, trying to play off the fact that the noise had affected me. "Try to keep it down, hm?"

If she heard me, she gave no indication of it, merely arching her back to press herself into my hands. "More," Blake husked out, breaking her steady purring to manage it.

I bit her neck, slipping my fingers out of her to focus on her clit instead. Her entire body convulsed and she shouted wordlessly. "That's it, kitten..." I murmured. I hissed sharply when she scratched at my forearms again. She gripped my wrist, repositioning my hand slightly and growling through her teeth. I smirked, nipping at the edge of her ear again.

"Yang," she gasped suddenly, her nails digging sharp into my skin. "Oh _god_ —"

She wasn't usually a vocal one, but I wasn't complaining as she shuddered suddenly, near yowling as hit her orgasm, clawing helplessly at me in the heat of the moment.

Blake's ears quivered as she sank back against me, her purring suddenly louder. I kissed along her human ear, drawing a breathy little moan out of her—not quite the same reaction as I got when teasing her fauna ears, but oh well. "Feeling better?" I teased, resting my hands on her thighs.

" _God_ ," was all she whispered out.

I laughed. "It's _Yang_ , actually, but if that's what you _want_ to call me, I can't say I mind—" Blake's snort of derision cut me off. I snickered again.

Blake twisted around then, tugging me in for a slightly-awkward kiss. "More," she breathed against me.

"...Seriously?" I was impressed with her stamina, then. Judging from the way she'd been thrashing against me, I'd've thought that one would wear her out, but apparently not.

" _Please_..."

A shiver darted up my spine at the word.

"Whatever you say, kitten."

Blake's toes curled, her insistent purr returning as I slid my hand back up to the juncture of her thighs, my still-slick fingers circling her clit leisurely. Her hips jerked. " _Fuck_ ," she grated out.

"That's the idea, yeah." I sped up, grinning at the little noises that got out of her, before slowing down again when my wrist twinged.

Her disbelieving groan affected me way more than it should have, all things considered. "Are you _seriously_ going to tease _now?_ " Blake tried to snarl—it came out more a desperate whine.

I bit her neck to distract her. "I thought now would be the time, considering I took the edge off—"

" _Barely!_ " she spat. My fingers played over her again and she whimpered, subduing just slightly. "Come on, Yang, don't do this to me," the fauna half-begged.

I bit my lip for an instant and then smirked. "Alright."

Blake grunted when I flipped her, pinning her on her back on the bed. "Graceful," she managed to tease, wrapping her legs about my hips and half-dragged me on top of her.

"I'm not going for _graceful_ , I'm going for ' _getting you off._ '" I sank my fingers knuckle-deep into her to punctuate the statement. Her nails scored down my spine through my uniform and I grunted. "Mind the scratching." She'd already raised red marks up my arms as it was.

Blake didn't seem to pay me much mind, just tugging me down to kiss me desperately. The way she was panting it was less a kiss and more just her breathlessly brushing her lips against mine as her nails bit into my back.

"I mean it, kitten," I purred between kisses. "Leave more scratch marks and I'll find a more inventive use for that tie."

She buried her face against my neck with a groan. I couldn't tell if it was from the thought of me being "inventive" or the way I'd crooked my fingers inside her. I repeated the gesture; Blake bit me hard to stifle her yelp when I hit her just right. I was surprised that her fangs didn't break the skin.

It took a little effort to push her bra up—most of my weight was resting on that elbow—but the helpless moan I got out of the young fauna when I began kissing the exposed skin was well worth it. " _Yang_ ," she purred lowly.

"Hm?" I didn't exactly give her a chance to respond, slowly tracing my tongue around a sensitive nipple. Her head dropped back with a moan, her fingers tangling into my hair. I shot her a mischievous grin. "Yes? You rang?"

Her nails bit into my scalp when I positioned my hand to hit her g-spot again, startling a scream from Blake. She thrashed beneath me. "Awful," she snarled. "Awful awful _awful_ —"

"You talk too much." I began kissing her breasts again, grinding the heel of my hand into her.

She came completely undone only moments later, snarling at nothing and shaking hard under my touch.

"Fuck," Blake mumbled, eyes half-closed. I pushed myself up to straddle her, grinning down at her.

"That was the idea. Like I said." I lifted my hand to my lips, slipping my middle and ring fingers into my mouth and making a show of licking them off.

Blake watched me in silence, face growing steadily redder. She finally just groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I don't know if you're wonderful or just _awful_ ," she mumbled, muffled against her palms.

I laughed. "A delightful combination of the two?" I offered.

The fauna just gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Hey, I am a _delight_." I lightly knuckled her shoulder and she finally dropped her hands, offering me an exhausted smile. "So..." I drawled, grinning down at her. "Are you _sated_ yet?"

"...More so than I was, at least." I stared at her in disbelief. Blake lifted her hands as if shielding herself. "That is _not_ a request to keep going right now, Yang, my stamina is _completely shot_. I need a _serious break_."

"Jesus christ," I snorted. I dropped onto the bed beside her, bouncing slightly. "It's really that bad?"

"Three _days_ , Yang."

I tutted. "Yeah, yeah. How long is a _serious break_ , anyhow?"

"I dunno, like a one, two hour nap?"

I flexed my hand and tugged her over to me, resting my chin on the top of her head. "Suits me just fine. It'll give my hand a break."

"Crude," she muttered, wrapping her arms around me. Blake seemed set to crash right then and there, despite still being half-dressed in her uniform. I wasn't about to complain. It was kinda hot.

I ran my fingers through Blake's hair, chuckling as she cuddled into my chest. "So..." I deliberately cleared my throat. "How long does this thing last again? Because I could definitely get used to this being a regular thing."

She grunted sharply, unamused. "If I was more sure that my limbs functioned properly right now I'd punch you," she muttered. I laughed, letting her sulk in silence for a moment before moving to scratch lightly at her ears. She gave a little noise, somewhere between a moan and a growl.

"Come on, don't be like that." I paused and grinned. "...Cat got your tongue?"

She gave a noise of disgust at the joke but relented: "Like another five days."

"Cool," I noted. "Very cool. And you're like this all week?"

The shade of red that her human ears turned answered my question well enough. I laughed. "Shut up," Blake growled, her ears flattening against her scalp.

"Hey, I'm all for it," I teased, craning my neck to kiss a twitching ear. "And you said this happens, what? Once a year?" She cuddled harder into me and grumbled something out. "What?"

" _Twice_ ," she huffed.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. "I see. So if it's basically this every time, should I, like block off two weeks out of the year where Ruby and the resident ice princess get completely sexiled or—"

That was enough for Blake to muster up to the energy to begin swatting at me.


End file.
